FANS Y UNA COMPETENCIA POR AMOR
by PikAshley
Summary: Pokeshipping: I choose you! Competencia... Ash llega de visita al gimnasio celeste el mismo día que los fans de su gran amiga, ¿Cómo reaccionará Ash al ver las intenciones de estos?... Descubran lo a continuación!


_**XD Dios cuanta presión! Casi sobre la hora que respondí el reto! Pero aquí está el resultado del pedido de Yuli en Pokeshipping: I choose you! Reto terminado!**_

_**Luego de muuuuucho exprimir el cerebro lo terminé! Esto es lo que salió de mi cabeza, espero y lo disfruten! Antes de continuar quiero agradecerle como siempre a Sirena por ser la hermana mayor que no tuve, Gracias hermanita, sin ti no sería nada!**_

_**Eeeeen fin... Espero les guste y dejen su opinión en los reviews, un gran abrazo eléctrico para todos/as!**_

**...**

**Fans y una competencia por amor**

Ciudad celeste, una ciudad costera muy bonita para los turistas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de los turistas, sobre todo de los masculinos, era la líder del gimnasio local, pero no era su gran desempeño como entrenadora, ni su alto nivel de pelea lo que llamaba su atención, sino el hecho de ser la más pequeña de las cuatro hermanas más famosas de la ciudad, la más bella sirena del acuario celeste, la soltera más codiciada por sus fans, un grupo de muchachos que a diario molestaban a la líder con tal de conseguir una cita, pero una visita inesperada tanto para la joven líder y para sus fans, será lo que cambie un poco la situación.

-Vamos Misty.- Un joven de cabellos oscuros, piel algo tostada, ojos color café y un tanto más alto que la mencionada se encontraba persiguiéndola por todo el recinto.- Tengamos una batalla de práctica, hace tiempo no combatimos juntos.

-No Ash.- Misty giró hacía él completamente enojada, eso intimidó un poco al chico.

-Por… ¿Por qué no?- Su amiga aún seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-Por dos cosas.- La chica se relajo y comenzó a contar con sus dedos sus motivos.- Uno, estoy en mi día de descanso y no quiero batallas.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda?- El timbre del lugar detuvo la plática de ambos.

-Allí la tienes.- La chica le respondió soltando un suspiro pesado.- Suficiente voy a tener que lidiar con lo que viene.

Ash se quedó desconcertado, veía como su amiga retrocedía hacía la piscina donde tenía sus batallas, pero antes que pudiera decir algo fue golpeado por un grupo de chicos que lo botaron al suelo como si fuera un simple pedazo de papel.

-Ya chicos.- Misty tenía sus manos frente a ella y una gota de sudor en su frente, odiaba cuando ingresaban así a su gimnasio.

Los chicos gritaban causando un gran alboroto, algunos tenían ramos de flores, otros cajas de bombones, entradas para el cine, para el teatro, algunos llevaban instrumentos musicales para dedicarle alguna canción, pero el que más destacaba era un muchacho de cabellos castaños claro, éste era el presidente del club de fans, por ende, tenía más derecho que los demás según él, el chico solía llevarle grandes peluches con corazones, los más exquisitos bombones, las rosas más hermosas y algún que otro regalo un tanto más caro, como colgantes, aros, etc.

-Chris, ¿Podrías por favor calmar a tu grupo de locos?- Misty ya estaba algo alterada, sin duda hoy habían amanecido con más ganas que cualquier otro día.

Ash se compuso del golpe mientras Pikachu le golpeaba su frente para que reaccione, estaba un poco aturdido cuando notó que la hermana mayor de Misty reía como loca.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos sujetos?- Ash se sobaba su cabeza mientras se paraba junto a Daisy.

-Misty.- Le respondió entre risas.

-¿Qué?- Ash no entendía a lo que iba la chica rubia.

-Ay si que eres lento cuñadito.- Daisy reía aún más al ver lo apenado que estaba Ash con aquella palabra.- Verás, ellos son los fans de Misty y siempre que tiene su día de descanso llegan a tratar de conseguir una cita.- Le explicaba tapando su boca, las acciones de los fans de su pequeña hermana siempre la hacían reír.

-¿Una cita?- Ash la observaba sorprendido, ¿De verdad todos ellos querían salir con Misty?

-Si.- Daisy seguía riendo, pero vio algo que de seguro la haría reír aún más.- Y si no te apuras van a quitártela.

-A qué te…- Ash estaba exaltado, no entendió a que se refería Daisy hasta que ella tomó su mentón y lo giró en dirección a donde se encontraba Misty.- Refieres.

Ash observaba como uno de los chicos se acercaba a Misty y tomaba su mano, ella solo lo observaba con una ceja arqueada, pero al ver como besaba su mano no dudó ni un segundo en ir hacía allí.

-¿Quién se cree?- Pensaba apretando sus puños mientras caminaba hacía el grupo de chicos.

-Esto será divertido.- Daisy continuaba riendo, deseaba ver que haría Ash con aquel molesto grupo de fans.

-Oh vamos mí amada Misty.- Chris seguía tomando su mano.

-Ya te dije como un millón de veces que no.- Misty quitó su mano de un movimiento, estaba muy furiosa.

El chico estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando vio a Ash empujando a su grupo para hacerse paso hasta Misty y al llegar por poco y no lo embiste para quedar cerca de la chica.

-¡Misty!- Ash estaba enojado, ¿Cómo ella permitía que ese chico bese su mano así?

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Chris volvió a ponerse en su lugar empujando a Ash, éste lo enfrentó quedando ambos con sus frentes pegadas mientras se gruñían como dos Growlithe.

-Calma.- Misty los separó a ambos.- Ash yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Yo soy su mejor amigo.- Le respondió Ash al chico sin prestar atención a lo que Misty le decía.

-Y yo seré su futuro novio, así que puedes irte retirando.- El chico movía su mano en señal de que Ash se fuera.

-¿Mi qué?- Misty observaba a aquel chico con sus ojos abiertos al máximo.

-Eso si yo dejo que te le acerques.- Ash se molestaba cada vez más al oír a aquel chico.

Misty estaba más sorprendida, Ash estaba defendiéndola de un chico que pretendía salir con ella, iba a interrumpir pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Ash.

-¿Tú vas a impedirme que me acerque?- Chris estaba enojado, él quería una cita con Misty y la obtendría sea como sea, su grupo de fans se puso tras él.- ¿Podrás con todos nosotros?

-¡Con ustedes y con todos los que vengan!- Ash tenía una mirada seria.

-Discúlpame cariño.- Chris tomó nuevamente la mano de Misty volviendo a depositar un beso en ella.

Misty lo observaba sorprendida, algo terminaría mal, Ash al contrario estaba mucho más furioso que antes, ¿Cariño? ¿Había llamado cariño a Misty? Definitivamente ese chico había comprado todos los números para un buen golpe, por otro lado, Daisy no aguantaba más la risa, esa escena parecía sacada de una de sus películas.

-¡Suelta su mano o conocerás la mía, pero en tu cara!- Ash se puso frente a Misty, ésta seguía sorprendida y la risa de Daisy era más fuerte, Dios que Ash estaba celoso.

-¡Una competencia!- Soltó de golpe Chris haciendo que todos le prestaran atención, Daisy al oír eso comenzó a acercarse, tenía la ligera sospecha que iban a necesitarla.

-¿Qué?- A Ash no le gustaba nada eso, algo se tramaba.

-Claro, una competencia, una batalla uno a uno para ver quien se queda con Misty.- Chris lo observaba desafiante.- A menos que tengas miedo de perder.

Misty iba a acotar algo pero Ash la silenció.

-¡Acepto!- Eso desconcertó a la líder del gimnasio, aunque más la desconcertó lo que Ash dijo después.- Por mí vengan todos ustedes, ¡No crean que van a poder quitarme a mi Misty!

-¡Pero, ¿Qué Diablos?!- Por fin Misty había reaccionado a decir algo.- ¿Tu Misty?- ¿Por qué rayos Ash dijo eso? Estaba sorprendida al igual que sus fans.- ¿Dónde rayos dice eso Ketchum?- Lo enfrentó furiosa, ¿Quién se creía?

-¡Lo digo yo!- Ash se señalaba sonriendo mientras se tocaba el pecho con su dedo pulgar, luego se acercó de desafiante a ella.- Y si me deshago de tus fans.- Le robó un beso que desconcertó a todos los presentes.- Tú tendrás una cita conmigo quieras o no.

Misty no decía nada, estaba sorprendida, su corazón latía muy fuerte, Ash, el despistado, el chico que ella siempre había deseado tener como pareja, la había besado, le robó un beso, ¿Era cierto? O ¿Era para hacer rabiar a sus fans?

Daisy tenía sus ojos abiertos al máximo y Chris solo pensaba en comerse a Ash.

-¡Oye bobo!- Todos observaron al presidente del club de fans de Misty.- ¿Comenzamos?

-Cuando quieras.- Ash estaba decidido, Pikachu se subió a su hombro liberando algunas chispas.

Dicho eso ambos se pusieron en pose de combate, Misty se puso al lado de su hermana, aún estaba sorprendida por el beso de Ash.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿Eh?- Daisy tenía una sonrisa pícara, sabía que la acción del chico había desconcertado a su hermana y al ver el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de Misty, sonrió triunfante para luego hablarle a ambos chicos.- ¡Será una batalla uno a uno sin límite de tiempo y el que gana se lleva una cita con Misty! ¡Comiencen!

-¡Sal Starmie!- Chris dejó salir a su Pokémon estrella.

-¡Pikachu, dejo todo en tus manos amigo!- Ash llamó a su mejor amigo, sabía que a Pikachu tampoco le había gustado el trato de ese chico.

-Bueno, ¡Comiencen!- Daisy dio la orden para dar comienzo a la batalla.

-¡Starmie usa rapidez!- El Pokémon estrella lanzó su ataque, el cual casi golpea a Pikachu quien lo esquivó muy ágilmente.- ¡Mira cariño! ¡Tengo a este Starmie en tu honor!- Chris le tiró un beso a Misty provocando que a Ash le subiera aún más la rabia.

-¡Pues deberás tenerlo guardado!- Ash llamó la atención del chico.- ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!

El ataque no le dio tiempo de reacción al chico quien vio como su Pokémon caía derrotado.

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu!- Ash estaba emocionado y Pikachu se encontraba parado con una pose triunfante.

-¡No te creas que te saldrás con la tuya niño!- La voz de Chris lo hizo reaccionar para ver como ahora él y todos los miembros de su club tiraban una PokéBall.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Era una batalla uno a uno!- Le gritaba Ash indignado.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Chris lo desafiaba con una sonrisa.- Si quieres tener a mi adorada sirenita.- Eso shockeo a Ash, ¿Su sirenita?- Deberás derrotarnos a todos y no creo que tu ratita pueda aguantar.

-¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Ustedes están locos si creen que podrán quedarse con Misty, ella es mía!- No solo Ash estaba furioso, también Pikachu, ¡Lo habían llamado ratita!- ¡Enséñales Pikachu!

Los Chicos comenzaron a ordenarles a sus Pokémon que ataquen, Pikachu los esquivaba uno a uno, no habían podido darle ningún golpe aún.

-Vaya, Ash está decidido a quedarse contigo hermanita.- Daisy miraba sorprendida como Pikachu evadía a cada uno de los locos fans de su pequeña hermana, Misty solo observaba todo sin comprender mucho que quería lograr Ash con aquello.

-Tu Pikachu no podrá resistir por siempre.- Chris lanzaba una nueva PokéBall.- ¡Flareon, lanzallamas!

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez Pikachu!- Pikachu entendió el mensaje y esquivando el lanzallamas saltó a una gran altura.- ¡Impactrueno a todo poder!

Pikachu cumplió la orden y lanzó un potente ataque que dejó a todos los Pokémon fuera de combate, Chris estaba furioso, iban a lanzar unas nuevas PokéBall, pero Ash pensaba prohibírselos.

-¡No lo harán!- Ash lanzó una nueva PokéBall, su Pokémon se posicionó del lado derecho de Pikachu.- ¡Esto les pasa por querer robarme a Misty! ¡Froakie, Pikachu, Ataque Hidroeléctrico!

Al dar la orden una potente hidrobomba combinada con el trueno de Pikachu golpeó muy fuerte al grupo de chicos, los cuales quedaron instantáneamente chamuscados en el suelo.

-¿Alguno quiere seguir con la competencia?- Ash se acercó al grupo con sus brazos cruzados.

-Tú ganas.- Chris se levantó del suelo y observaba a Ash seriamente, pero luego sonrió y le extendió su mano, gesto que Ash respondió.- Es toda tuya, pero no por eso dejaremos de admirarla.

-No pretendo eso, solo que les quede claro como deben comportarse.- Ash saludó al chico con una sonrisa.

-Lo tendremos claro Ash.-Chris soltó su mano y se dispuso a irse.- Solo cuídala.- Se detuvo y al ver que Ash le asintió, procedió a retirarse del lugar con su grupo mientras eran guiados por Daisy.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué rayos fue todo eso?- La voz de Misty hizo que Ash se tensará en su lugar.

-No sé a que te refieres.- Ash corrió su mirada.

-¿A no?- Misty se acercó un poco a él.- ¿Y el beso?

Ok, eso puso aún peor a Ash, había olvidado que la besó, ¿Qué diría ahora?

-Pues yo…- Se rascaba su nuca nervioso.

-Y supongo que ahora debo salir contigo, que desgracia.- Misty puso su mano en su frente fingiendo estar desconforme.

-¡Claro! Yo gané la competencia, ahora tú debes salir conmigo quieras o no.- Ash se cruzó de brazos triunfante.

-¿Acaso soy tu trofeo Ketchum?- Misty ahora lo observaba con su ceño fruncido.

-No te tengo miedo Misty, te conozco muy bien.- Ash sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

-Ahora verás.- Misty comenzó a busca algo en sus bolsillos.- Pero, ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Buscas esto?- Ash le mostraba una PokéBall.

-¿Qué haces tú con mi Gyarados?- Misty no entendía porqué él tenía a su Pokémon.

-Supuse que ibas a querer usarlo y no quería arriesgarme a enfrentarme a dos Gyarados.- Ash le explicaba moviendo sus hombros.

-¿Cómo que suponías?- Misty no entendía nada.- Un segundo…- Hasta que algo le hizo clic.- ¡¿Tú planeaste todo esto Ketchum?!

-Bueno en parte si.- Ash trataba de explicarse pero parecía que a Misty la molestaba cada vez más.- Quiero decir, era mi intención tener una batalla contigo para invitarte a salir a dar un paseo.- Misty comenzó a calmarse ¿Ash quería salir con ella?- Con lo que no contaba era con que iba a tener que enfrentarme a ese grupo de locos.- Ash movía sus brazos para todos lados.- Pero los derroté a todos y ahora tú me debes una cita.- Volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-Yo nunca acepté eso.- Misty cruzó sus brazos y arqueó su ceja derecha.

-Tampoco te negaste cuando te bese.- Ash aún sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

-No me diste el tiempo suficiente a responder.- Le respondió Misty observándolo.

-¿Ibas a negarte?- Ash ahora la miraba algo triste.

-¡Claro!- Misty le gritó, pero al ver el semblante triste de su amigo trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.- No puedes venir así porqué si a retar a todos para salir conmigo, solo debes venir y pedirlo.- La sonrisa de la chica pronto contagió a Ash.

-Entonces, ¿Saldrás conmigo a dar un paseo?- Ash se encontraba entusiasmado.

-Aún no desayunamos Ash.- Le informó la pelirroja haciéndole recordar que llegó muy temprano en la mañana.

-Pues podemos desayunar y luego salir, podemos almorzar fuera.- Ash le sonreía mostrando sus dientes.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Ash, debo limpiar los acuarios, alimentar y bañar a los Pokémon.- Misty comenzó a contar sus deberes con sus dedos.- Creo que hoy no podremos hacer nada de eso.- Soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Bueno, Pikachu y yo podemos ayudarte, ¿Verdad amigo?- Pikachu le asintió.- Y si terminamos a tiempo podemos salir en la noche, oí que habrá una feria en el centro de la ciudad.

-Si.- Misty le respondió con una sonrisa.- Gracias Ash.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Ash no entendía porqué le agradecía.

-Por quitarme a esos pesados de encima.- Le respondió ésta.

-Pues eso les pasa por querer quitarte de mi lado.- Ash volvió a enojarse por como actuaban aquellos chicos.- Tú eres mi Misty y no dejaré que nadie se acerque.- ante aquello Misty quedo sorprendida.- Aunque también los salve a ellos, ¿Te imaginas tener que soportarte en tu estado de Megaevolución? Eres todo un Mega-Gyarados cuando te enojas.- Ash frenó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Ash.- Misty tenía su mirada baja, Ash solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna al ver como ella se le acercaba lentamente.- Una competencia.

-¿Qué?- Eso desconcertó a Ash ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-El que sorprenda al otro primero, elige la actividad para el que pierde.- Misty levantó su mirada observando a Ash con una media sonrisa.

-Acepto, tengo algo que te dejará sorprendida.- Ash buscó dentro de su chaleco y le extendió a Misty una PokéBall.- Toma.

Misty la tomó y al dejar a la vista al pequeño Pokémon casi llora de la emoción, Ash se creía victorioso al ver a su amiga, pero no contaba con lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Gracias Ash.- Misty se acercó más a él y besándolo lo dejó tieso en su lugar.- Gracias por regalarme este lindo Togepi.- Y volvió a besarlo para luego abrazarlo.

-No… Fue… Nada…- Ash aún continuaba en shock, Misty al verlo comenzó a reír.

-Yo gané.- La afirmación de Misty hizo reaccionar a Ash.

-Pero.- Ash iba a protestar cuando Misty lo detuvo.

-Nada de peros, yo te sorprendí primero, así que ahora harás lo que yo quiera.- Misty abrazaba al pequeño Pokémon que sonreía por el cariño recibido.- Y ya sé que harás.

-No seas cruel.- Ash se atajaba con sus manos, no le gustaba mucho el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Luego de desayunar lidiarás con Psyduck, que no sé porqué cada vez que sale de su PokéBall tiene que saltar a la piscina y comenzar a llorar, limpiarás el acuario del nuevo Pokémon del gimnasio, el cual es un Sharpedo y es algo temperamental con la gente que no conoce y por último.- Misty observó de reojo a Ash para ver su cara de espanto.

-Creí haberte dicho que no fueras cruel.- Ash tragaba grueso y colocando sus manos frente a él en señal de suplica le dijo.- Dime que lo último será algo bueno.

-Claro que si.- Misty le sonrió, aunque Ash no sabía si creerle o no.

-Dime que debo acomodar el gimnasio o algo así.- Ash seguía observándola algo asustado.

-Es algo sencillo, despreocúpate.- Misty movía su mano izquierda de arriba hacía abajo, Ash suspiró aliviado hasta que Misty volvió a hablar.- Solo debes bañar a Gyarados.

-Pues no le veo lo complicado.- Ash pensaba rascando su mejilla.

-Claro que no, solo que no sé que tan temperamental puede estar luego de que lo quitaste de mi lado.- Al mencionar eso la PokéBall que Ash tenía en sus manos se abrió dejando a la vista al Pokémon serpiente.

Ash se quedó de piedra al ver al gran Pokémon que le gruñía furioso.

-Iré a ayudar a Daisy con el desayuno.- Misty se acercó a su Pokémon.- No seas muy duro con él.- Y luego de acariciar la cabeza de Gyarados se dispuso a ir hacía la cocina.- ¿No vienes Pikachu?- El mencionado saltó a su hombro dejando a su entrenador solo.

-Mi… Misty.- Ash se encontraba completamente asustado.

-Oh vamos cariño.- Misty acarició su rostro haciendo que él la observe.- Debes llevarte bien con mi querido Gyarados, después de todo.- Lo besó antes de continuar.- Si puedes con uno, podrás con dos.- Y luego de decir eso se fue del lugar dejando solo a Ash con Gyarados.

El Pokémon observaba al entrenador fijamente y de pronto se lanzó contra él, Ash cerró sus ojos pero nada pasaba, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que el Pokémon le sonreía y se acercaba para que acaricie su cabeza, acción que Ash cumplió de inmediato.

-¿Creíste que dejaría que te haga daño?- Esa voz sorprendió a Ash.- Gracias por todo.- Misty lo abrazó nuevamente.

-No es nada Misty.- Ash le devolvió el gesto, luego se separaron para sonreírse.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar.- Misty tomó la mano de Ash para así los dos perderse tras las puertas del comedor, comenzando así algo que de seguro durará mucho tiempo y todo gracias a sus fans y a la competencia de Chris…


End file.
